Eternal Love
by muggle-iow
Summary: Important Authors Note added...please read if you were reading this!
1. Default Chapter

**OK, this is my first Harry Potter FanFiction, I think it is pretty self-explanatory with when it is etc. please tell me what I think, I need 3 reviews before I update! Sorry if its a bit long but the characters just kept going! **

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I don't own harry potter :(

**Eternal Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Surprises**

The early morning sun rays crept through a small gap in the heavy, Gryffindor red, velvet curtains and fell on a sleeping wizard, one of the most powerful and famous wizards, professor Albus Dumbledore. he stured slightly before properly waking and looking at the clock face on the small table next to him, 6am on October 31st, Halloween, sat up a little, the woman next to him sensed his movement and cuddled closer to him. Albus moved his head and whispered to her.

"Happy Halloween, Minerva, my dear." and kissed her lightly on the forehead as she shuffled up and layed her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"ummm...happy depends on what time it is!" she said snuggling closer to his warm body, she was normally up at the crack of dawn to do last minute preparations for her lessons and to check that everything was marked and ready for the day. However, today was Saturday and all she wanted to do was to stay in bed with her husband.

Dumbledore looked at the clock again, now wishing he hadn't woken his wife, he knew as soon as she found out what time it was her fiery Scottish temper would kick in.

"my dear Minerva, does time really matter?" he asked, trying to get away from answering the question, he knew it wouldn't work.

"Albus, answer my question!" Minerva said sternly, he knew she would be angry, hell, she would hex him into next week! he looked at the clock again, hoping it had changed.

"its 10 past 6 my dear" he answered, she sat up very quickly but before she could shout at him he placed a kiss on her soft lips "come now, as i said, time doesn't matter! what does matter is that i am here with you!" he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her again, pulling her back against the pillows. her could tell her had won because, once again she cuddled up to him.

"Albus?" she asked eventually turning her head to look at him "why do we have to keep our marriage a secret?" the question he dreaded, she used to ask him everyday when they first married but now, it was more like every 7 or 8 months

"Minerva McGonagall, how many times do i have to tell you? As you know I fear Voldermort could send his death eaters to fight me any day now, I angered him greatly last year and he wants revenge. I'm keeping us a secret because I fear he will take you and harm you first to get at me! I know you are a powerful witch, but those stunner's last year, well, they weakened you!" he kissed his wife's hair, tears in is eyes he knew how much the stunners had weakened her, more than she let on to anyone "I know you have fought Voldermort before but, I fear you won't be able to again!" the tears started falling from his eyes as he thought of his worst nightmare, Minerva dying!

She wiped his tears away and kissed him gently before settling back down.

"As much as I hate to leave you my dear, I really should be getting back to my rooms before anyone needs me!" Albus said, kissing his sleeping wife and getting out of bed, this was the only problem with keeping their marriage a secret, he had to go early in the morning so as not to arouse suspicion.

**The Great Hall**

Silence fell on the hall when Minerva tapped her fork on her goblet, as Albus Dumbledore. stood up to make an announcement, all eyes were looking at him expentantily, waiting for his speech.

"ladies and gentlemen" he started "as you know today is Halloween, and, after the events of last year..." he looked at his wife sitting to the left of him, he knew how much the stunner's had weakened her, she knew that but wouldn't let on that fact. "... after the events of last year, i feel we all need some cheering up! so, i have decided that not only will we have our traditional feast , this year we will also have a fancy dress ball!" he grinned, ignoring the sharp kick he was given by his wife, as the mass of people in front of him cheered. "no magic is allowed to be used in the making of your costumes, however, there will be a trip to hogshead's this afternoon, if you wish to go sign the piece of parchment in the entrance hall and assemble there after lunch." more cheers, accompanied with another kick from his wife. "of course, there will be a prize for the best costume and teachers will also be expected to dress up!" this time the cheers were almost deafening, the head teacher grinned once more and sat down as the school started to discuss what to wear.

"Albus Dumbledore., what are you thinking?" a harsh whisper sounded in his left ear

"Minerva, my love, as i have said, we all need some cheering up!" he replied softly placing his hand on hers, looking at her he could see the anger in her eyes.

"well, Albus, if you expect me to turn up wearing anything but my ordinary robes then you are very much mistaken! now, if you'll excuse me i have some homework to mark!" and with that she stroppily got up and marched out of the hall, and quickly made her way to her private rooms, to indeed, start some marking.

after a while there came a knock at her door, she ignored it, then eventually Albus spoke the password and entered her room. Minerva didn't look up as Albus made his way to her sofa and picked up the book he was reading earlier and continued to read. Minerva finally looked up and Fredelia's that she didn't know why she was angry with him, he was the headmaster and it was up to him how he run the school, so, she silently got up and sat down beside him as he placed his book on the floor.

"I'm sorry i got angry with you Albus, i don't know why i did." she said softly as he placed his arm around her and gently kissed her forehead.

"don't worry Minerva, my dear, i should have told you what i was planning, you are after all, my deputy, and, of course my beautiful wife." he smiled as she moved closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips, as he started to unpin her hair.

"what are you doing?" she asked as she felt him doing this, "you know i never wear my hair down" she said a little sharper than she meant to.

"oh, Minerva, you know i love it down, just for now, please!" he begged, she rolled her eyes and sat up so her could take the last of the hair grips out and letting the long, silver streaked ebony hair flow loosely down her back. "thats better!" he said pulling her back into his chest and started stroking her hair. even Minerva had to admit she couldn't resist him stroking her hair.

they lay like that for hours, Albus stroking Minerva's hair, sometimes conversation passed between them but most of the time they were happy sitting together in each others company. the time came for lunch, all too quickly for both of them.

"come on, my dear, lets go to lunch and afterwards we shall play a game of chess, then i have a surprise for you!" he said as he rose, she quickly pinned her hair back, much to the annoyance of the headmaster.

"oh, Albus! you know i don't like surprises!" she moaned he smiled cheekily to himself as he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"you'll love this one!" he answered kissing her lightly on the lips, Minerva wrapped her arms round his neck and deepened the kiss. after a while they parted "come on, lest go, it would look very suspicious if both of us don't turn up to lunch." Albus said, linking arms with his wife and left the room.

lunch was uneventful as always, so the couple went back to Dumbledore's quarters to play a game of chess. "now, do you want your surprise or not?" Albus asked after he got bored of Minerva gloating, no matter how many times she beat him she always rubbed it right in! she stopped instantly and slowly moved over to his seat and sat on his lap

"it depends on what it is!" she whispered, stroking his cheek

" ah, if i told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" he replied, scooping he up in his arms and carrying her to his room and placing her on his bed. Minerva was quite intrigued as he to his wardrobe

"close your eyes!" he instructed and she obeyed. "OK, open them!" he said excitedly, Minerva gasped as she saw what he was holding "you like it then, love?" he asked

"I...I...ummm...its lovely, but, you don't expect me to wear it do you?" she asked carefully, looking at the beautiful,black dress he had brought her, it was very long and flowing, especially the sleaves, but it was also very tight looking and very low cut! Albus walked over to the bed where she was sat, placed the dress next to her and pulled her in to a hug.

"my dear, I knew you'd say that!" he laughed "but, yes, I do, to the ball tonight!" he replied with the answer she was expecting, "now, why don't you try it on then see what you think!" he kissed the top of her head as she nodded, and, raising up she picked up the dress and moved to the bathroom. He really hoped she would like it, but, her was expecting this reaction, normally she wore practical robes. Minerva returned from the bathroom, her arms covering her chest, he knew exactly why, so he went over to her and took her hands in his.

"Albus, its a beautiful dress, but, I could never wear it!" he was glad she liked it.

"Minerva, what exactly is stopping you from wearing it? You're wearing it now!" she sighed

"I know you really want me to wear it, but, I can't! Its too tight and too low cut, you know how I feel about clothes!" he took her over to stand in front of the mirror.

"Minerva, my dear, it is not too tight, it is tight, yes, but you have a beautiful figure I hate the way you always cover it up! And as for being too low cut!" he moved her arms from her chest again "I know you want to hide those scars" the stunner's had left four scars which kinda looked like four fireworks "but, theres nothing wrong with them, in fact, I love them!" she smirked at him

"well, you would wouldn't you! But what about the students?" she asked feebly, she knew she wouldn't win, and even if she did she couldn't not wear it, she knew how much time and effort he had put into finding this dress

"Minerva" he answered "its a fancy dress ball, you have to wear something different!" he kissed her neck line as she stroked his cheek.

"OK, fine! I'll wear it!" she gave in and turned to face him, just as someone knocked at the door

"quick, hide!" she whispered to Albus as she grabbed her bath robe and hid the dress she was wearing, by the time she got to the main door Albus had hidden behind the bedroom door.

"Miss Granger!" he heard he exclaim "I thought you'd be at Hogsmede!"

"I didn't need to go, ummm, can I talk to you Professor?"

"of course you can!" Minerva replied "come in, would you like some tea?" she asked motioning to the seat in front of her desk as she sat behind it. Dumbledore could see Hermione shake her head

"OK, well, what is it Miss Granger?" Minerva asked softly but still kept her air of authority about her.  
"well, its kinda personal" Hermione started, Minerva nodded at her to tell her she was listening "well, as you know I'm good friend with Harry and Ron, and, well, recently I've been having feelings of more than friendship for Ron." she paused slightly and blushed as both Minerva inwardly smiled, she knew it! "and well, i don't know how he feels for me and I'm worried that if he does like me then it could ruin our friendship!" Minerva smiled again, this time she let it show, she was about to answer when Albus stepped from her bedroom

"let me answer this one Miss Granger" he said in a kind voice smiling at Minerva

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed standing up very quickly turning to face him as he walked over to where Minerva was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder and signaled to Hermione to sit down.

"now, from experience" he started and grinned at Minerva who smiled at him "from experience, I know that relationships between friends can work, very well, in fact!" Minerva put her hand on his and watched Hermione's face as the truth dawned on her

"what...you two?" she asked, shocked

"yes" Minerva answered getting up and letting Albus sit down as she perched on the arm of the chair, carefully making sure she didn't revile the dress she was wearing "in a weeks time we would have been married 20 years!" she smiled as Albus pulled her into his lap. Hermione looked even more shocked then she had when Dumbledore first joined the conversation

"I...I hadn't realized!" she spluttered

"no, only a few people know we are married, and we trust you not to tell anyone!" Minerva said firmly

"no, don't worry, I won't!" Hermione assured them

"well, then, Miss Granger, I suggest you go and get ready for the ball!" Minerva winked at her as Dumbledore smiled and got up

"Oh and Miss Granger, Good Luck!" he smiled as she left.

"shes a good girl!" Minerva stated quietly.

"You really do love them don't you?" Albus asked she nodded, it was true, she felt like they were the children she never had, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. Suddenly she felt tears fall from her eyes, Albus noticed and pulled her into a tight hug, he knew how much she wanted children of her own, they had tried, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Albus but, well, you know how I feel!" he hugged her again

"I do Minerva, and I know how much you're going to miss this lot after they've left, but there still her for another year and a half!" he said, trying to cheer her up,

"well, back to the costume!" it worked, she continued taking her bath robe off, "I will wear it for you!" he grinned, put his hands round her waist and pulled her in to a deep kiss and she wrapped her arms round his shoulders. Slowly his hands moved up her back and started removing the grips that held her hair in its tight bun, she pulled away as she released what he was doing "Albus!" she warned

"I'm sorry dear, you have to wear it down" he grinned and continued to take it down until it cascaded down her back in shinny ebony waves, he was jealous that hers stayed so dark but his had turned silver.

"There, that looks lots better!" he said running his fingers thought her hair "I still think its so unfair that its so black!" she smiled at him, took out her wand and separating the front parts of hair on both sides and dyed it silver before Albus could stop her "hey! What did you do that for?" he asked, shocked

"I always wanted to, I was just looking for an excuse!" he pulled he closer to him "now, what are you wearing tonight?" she asked

"ah, that, my love is a surprise! In fact, we only have half an hour before we have to got to the ball, I'll see you then!" he kissed her quickly, walked over to her fire place and flooed to his office.

**OK, thats the first chapter of 'Eternal Love'. Don't forget, I'll only update after I've had 3 reviews!**


	2. The Ball

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Lena( ): Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Bigkihap( ): Again, glad you like it! Sorry about the capital letters, my computer decided to get rid of all of them for some reason, I must have missed a few out!**

**Quill of Minerva: I'm glad you like it. No, I don't have a beta, however my sister said she'll read over it in the future. Yes, I do come from the Isle of Wight as well!**

**Kidarock : Again, thanks, I have now got a beta (kinda) so hopefully there won't be any mistakes!**

**OK, now for chapter 2, I hope you like it, again I ask for 3 reviews before I update!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Ball**

Minerva looked at the clock on her wall, she had 5 minutes before Albus was to arrive. She walked over to her mirror.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Minerva wearing something other than boring old robes!" her mirror commented

"Yes, well, I felt like a change, now I'd appreciate it if you'd be quiet!" she replied sharply, as she waved her wand and make-up appeared on her face. 'Well, if I'm going to be wearing my hair down and wearing this dress I don't see any harm in wearing make-up' she thought as she looked at her handy work, well, wand work. She had magicked up some dark eyeliner that extended from the corner of her eye in a little flick and applied some glittering silver eyeshadow along with some deep red lipstick. Looking at her reflection once more she picked up her hair brush and brushed her hair just as a knock sounded at her door.

It was of course, Albus, dresses as the wizard Saruman, from a muggle book called 'The Lord of the Rings' he had made her read. Minerva couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the sight of her husband dressed in a white robe with straight hair an a strip of black dyed through the middle of his beard.

"Minerva! You look beautiful!" he exclaimed lightly kissing her cheek "I see you have decided that those scars don't affect what you look like. I also love the make-up!" he complemented her.

"yes, well, you look...lovely Albus! And, yes, I decided not to worry about the scars!" she said gently stroking his beard "you ready to go then?" she asked, it was tradition at Hogwarts that the Headmaster and Deputy arrived to the Halloween feast last.

As soon as the Great Hall doors opened the students immediately went silent. A scattered whispers could be heard as they entered. Minerva heard Collin Creevy whisper to his brother about her costume. As they approached the staff table she looked at what the rest of the staff were wearing. Madam Hooch was dressed as a mermaid next to her Poppy Pomfrey was dresses in her normal gowns, except they had been tye-dyed, Hagrid was wearing an apparently home made dragon costume, while Remus Lupin, was dressed in drag in a 'Moulin Rouge' style dress. However the funniest was Severus Snape, he had dressed as 'Captain Jack Sparrow' from a muggle film called 'Pirates of the Caribbean' which Albus had made all the staff watch, they all, throughly enjoyed it, though it wasn't admitted!

After the whispering had died down Albus stood up, "Now, I won't keep you from you food so I have just 2 words for you. Tuck in!" as he said this loads of food appeared, as noise erupted from the students, they were looking forward to the dance tonight.

After the meal had ended the tables were vanished as the music started playing, Dumbledore had bewitched a muggle stereo to play what ever was requested. Most of the staff sat and watched their pupils dancing a few joined in. Minerva was happy to see Hermione and Ron dancing together, she had observably headed her advice and asked Ron, who had accepted. Even though she wasn't dancing she was having the most fun she'd had in a while, she was able to sit with her husband and talk while watching her students, the closest she had to children, especially her Gryffindors, she knew that Ron Harry and Hermione had been through a lot and really cared for them. She worried what will happen when the time came for the final battle between Harry and Voldermort. She was confident that Voldermort would be defeated but she worried what it would do to Harry.

After a while she felt Albus squeeze her leg, "care to dance, my dear?" he whispered softly as 'Beauty and the Beast' starts playing. Minerva stood up and accepted the hand he was holding out to her.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it could be_

_Barely even friends _

_Then some one bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Minerva rested her head on Albus' shoulder as he placed his arm round her waist

_Just a little chance_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Minerva looked round the room at all the other dancing couples, including Hermione and Ron both dressed in fairy out fits. Her eyes then moved to Harry and Cho Chang who had made up and were dancing both with relaxed smiles on their faces.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

"Albus?" Minerva decided to voice something that had been playing on her mind during the instrumental during the song

"yes, my dear?"

"Isn't this an ideal time for Voldermort to attack?" Albus smiled, he had been wondering when she would ask this

"I thought you would ask that. But, I have been meeting Harry every night and he hasn't had any pains in his scar, so, I don't think that he will attack tonight. However, I can sense him getting closer, he will be here soon!" his voice dropped at the end in sadness. Minerva moved closer to him, sensing his sadness and worry for their students.

"I'll be OK!" her soft voice whispered, her Scottish accent calmed Albus. He didn't know how she did it, but even the simplest sentences spoken but her could put him at ease.

"I know, my dear, everything will be OK!" he spoke, reassuring his wife as well as himself.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast._

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

The parted as the song ended and Albus sent a few green sparks into the air to get every ones attention.

"I think we've had enough for today, bed time every one!" his short announcement was meet by lots of grumbling but the students obeyed and made their way upstairs.

"Albus? Isn't it a bit early?" Minerva asked, shocking him he thought she would like it to finish as soon as possible!

"Minerva, its midnight!" he answered taking her arm as they started to make their way to her chambers.

"Oh, I didn't release it was that late!" she exclaimed, shocked that the time had passed so quickly.

"Tabby cat" Albus spoke her password and they entered her chambers and settled down for the night.

**Again, thanks for your reviews and don't forget, I need 3 before I update!**


	3. Final Battle?

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Lena( ), Lady-jolly, bigkihap and Azizah( ): glad you all like it so far!**

**Quill of Minerva: yep, another IOW-er. Don't worry, Voldermort in this chapter!**

**Kidarock: glad you like the costumes, I couldn't resist!**

**Dory's human replica: Glad you like the plot. and costumes!**

**Will: you wern't dragged into reviewing! But thanks any way! ;-)**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I my Mums been bagging on at me about revision! Anyway, I am going on holiday for 3 weeks, I will try to update before I go, but it looks unlikely!**

**A.N. This chapter is set about a week after the last chapter, and, since this is mine, Sirius didn't die.**

**Chapter 3**

**Gone**

Minerva sat at her desk marking some first year esseys when Albus entered her rooms, and, looking very distracted transfigured one of her hard chairs in to a squishy sofa and sank into it, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sensing his anxitity she left her marking and started to massage his shoulders.

"whats wrong, my dear?"

"Its Mr Potter." he answered plainly. This shocked Minerva, she sensed it wasn't anything good, and was worried about him. He was like as son to her.

"Why, whats happened?" she asked concern obvious in her voice as she went and sat on her husband lap.

"His scar has started hurting again, and hes been having more dreams, this time about Voldermort being at the school."

"so, you think Voldermorts going to" she couldn't finish the sentence. If he did turn up what would happen to her Griffindors, to her 'children', most of all, what will happen to Albus?

"Yes" he husband replied softly, pulling her closer to him "we need to plan so all the staff know what to do, just incase." he spoke eventualy as Minerva nodded

"Shall I call for an urgent staff meeting?"

"no, we will make a plan then tell the staff via floo, I don't think it should be disucssed, it could cause confusion if people start making their own plans. We need to lay down the plan the everyone will stick to it!" She nodded, it made sense.

"OK, first off, where will the students go?" Albus smiled at her, trust her to get straight to the point of protecting her children, he knew she wanted a child, but it had never happened, the students were the closest she could get to her own.

"I already thought of that, the room of requirement would be ideal." Minerva smiled at her husband

"just what I was thinking" she whispered and kissed him gently.

"the staff shall obviously will help to protect the school, and I will send Fawkes to allert the Order, who have been notified of this already. Poppy Pomfrey will remain in the hospital room, which will be protected from any Death Eaters entering it."

"Albus? What about the D.A.?" Dumbledore had forgotten about this, they would all want to fight, afterall, it was what they had been training for, the two Professors couldn't deny them that.

''Yes, my dear, I shall let them fight, but they will be the only students who can.'' he replied slowly, obvasly thinking at the same time.

"OK, sounds like a good plan, lets alert the staff" she said, getting up and moving to the fireplace followed by her husband.

The staff all agreed to the plan, the Head of Houses would escort the students to the room of requirement, except for 'Dumbledore's Army', the Order would be allerted by Fawkes and Hagrid would guard the students while Poppy Pomfrey would stay in a charmed medical wing, protected form death eaters.

''Well, my dear, what are we going to do?'' Albus sighed, sinking back into the sofa, pulling Minerva on top of him.

''Look, from what you've told me, it sounds like a battle here is enevertable, but we fought Grindalwald together before. Yes, Voldermort may be stronger, but you have a whole army behind you, the Order are all very experienced wiches and wizards also we have the most powerful wizard of all time on our side!'' Minerva replied, snuggling close to her husband.

''My dear, your right, I have an army behind me and the Order are all very skilled. But I also have the most powerful witch behind me! I didn't defeat Grindalwald by myself! Our side also has love. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you, Severus loves Rolanda Hooch, Poppy loves Alastor, then theres Molly and Arther, Ron and Hermonie, and Harry, hes doing this for his parents, they were defeated, he won't let himself be.'' Minerva smiled, she knew this determination of Harrys to defeat Voldermort. ''Harry was saved before because of love, its an emotion Voldermort can't understand, he has too much haterid in him, and has never experienced it.''

''Yes, Albus, we do have love, alot of it as well!'' she smiled kissing him deeply ''But, I may have to dissagree on the Voldermort never experiencing love!'' she shuddered as Albus looked at her questioningly. ''Tom Riddle was headboy when I was headgirl.'' Albus nodded, why was she telling him this? He already knew that ''I've never told anyone this before, but, he said he loved me, and, when I turned him down, he got angry. I...he started stalking me, he tried to get my rooms password from people, he followed me in to the libary, and...well...he started to try to...touch me'' Albus gasped ''He didn't do anything, he just, well, threatend to do stuff, untill I told him that I would kiss him once if he would leave me alone. That was a mistake, becaused when he kissed me, I could feel the love he felt for me, I could feel his passion, but, he kept true to his word and left me alone. I felt so guilty afterwards, I could tell how much he wanted to be with me, but I just rejected him. I suppose I feel that it may be connected to, his, well, evilness!'' Minerva was crying by now, she really did feel partly responsible for his want of power.

''Minerva love, him being how he is has nothing to do with you!'' he encouraged her, pulling her into a tighter hug and drying her eyes. He didn't know any of this, and was kinda angry that she hadn't told him, not because they were married but because it could meen that Minerva is a bigger target for Voldermort, more that she was at the moment, being Albus' bestfriend, well, as far as most of the world knew anyway! The couple stayed layed on the sofa untill it was time to go to dinner.

''My dear, whatever happens, you know I love you?'' Albus whispered as they left Minerva's chambers

''yes, and I love you too.'' she replied, knowing he thought an attack was very likely.

He was right, just as the meal had ended a huge explosion was heard and a flash of green revieled a huge green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Panic hit the hall as students screamed and tried to leave the hall, but Dumbledore shut the great doors, the huge bang silenced everyone so he could give instructions.

''Everyone, sit down!'' his voice echoed round the hall ''It seems that the war against Voldermort has begun. Now, if the D.A. would follow Professor McGonagall into the chamber at the back of the hall.'' the group silently got up and followed Minerva as instructed ''Everyone else follow your house heads as I call your house to the room of requirement. Ravenclaw!'' Rolanda Hooch stood from her place next to Snape at the staff table and lead her students out followed by Hagrid to guard them. once they had all left Dumbledore anounced the next house to leave. ''Hufflepuff and Griffindor will leave with Madam Pomfrey'' the two tables rose and followed the medi witch to the room of requirement. All that was left was Slitherin. ''OK, Slitherin you may go'' Severus Snape was already leading his house out as Albus said this. Sighing Albus turned to the other teachers, ''Well, it seems the time has come, I will go and speak to the D.A. if you would kindly join us once the Order have arrived., Remus will you go and wait for them in the Entrance Hall'' with this he departed to speak to Dumbledore's Army as Lupin left to wait for the others.

Harry was welcomed by all the portraits as he entered, he remembered the last time he was in here, its wasn't good news he was given then either.

''Harry? Are you OK?'' Hermione asked

''yeah, I'm fine!'' he answered as Dumbledore entered.

''I wouldn't normaly let students take part in this war, but as you have all been working hard towards this I have made an exception. However, I have a few rules, you are not allowed to stray too far from the group and if you are injured then you are to go straight to the hospital wing, clear?'' he looked round the room to see afermitive nods. ''alright then, we will shortly be joined by the rest of the staff and a group called the Order of the Phoenix, we have been working hard to eliminate Voldermort for some time, they are all very skilled whiches and wizards you will recognise at least two of them, some of you more.'' he looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione and smiled at them ''One of them is thought to be a murderer, however, I assure you he is not and he will not harm you.'' Harry was over the moon, well, as much as he could be at a time like this, Sirius was comming! ''now, you will be fighting the death eaters, where possible you are not to kill them, just stun them then tie them up, I'm sure Harry has taught you this.'' every one looked to Harry and nodded as the Order arrived with the rest of the staff. Once Harry spotted Sirius he rushed over to him, almost knocking him to the ground as everyone gasped as they spotted the most wanted man in the wizarding world

''I won't harm any of you, I am not a murderer, I would expain, but, we don't have time now, after the battle I shall tell you all the truth.'' Sirius assured them, and the tension relaxed a bit after the group saw how much Harry trusted him.

''OK, I think the time has come, you all know what to do.'' Dumbledore looked round the room at his current and past students and best friends. Hermione was in Rons arms, Arther and Molly we kissing as were Severus and Rolanda, Poppy and Alastor. He looked at the couples and hoped they would all be together at the end of the night when he felt his wife reach up and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him.

''I love you.'' she whispered, tears in her eyes.

''I love you too!'' he replied ''Its going to be OK, we will see each other again!'' he answered her biggest fears, of them being parted. ''OK, follow me!'' Albus took control, and holding his wifes hand lead the army out of the chamber, ignoring the shocked faces on the students faces after seeing their Head and Depty Head kissing passionatly. But their faces quickly changed from shock to worry as they saw the dark mark floating over the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrids hut, which was now in flames and Fang was barking madly.

Almost as soon as the group entered the forest shouts of_ 'petrificus totalus' _and _'Stupify'_ filled the air as the death eaters were stunned and tied to trees. Albus fought his way to the center of the forest, where he assumed Voldermort would be waiting, little did he know he was being followed by a vengeful Harry.

''Ah, Albus, I was waiting for Harry Potter to join me, but, I suppose I'll have to defeat you first, but then again, it wouldn't be any fun fighting that child, he'd be distroyed immediately. You however, present a bigger challange!'' Voldermorts evil voice hissed from the shadows. Raising his wand Albus thought of his wife and students, especially Harry. If anything, he would defeat this evil man for Lilly and James.

_'coniungare' _Albus fired the cunjuntivitus curse, weak, he knew, but it may hinder Voldermort, but he doged it ''Weak, Albus, WEAK!'' he wouldn't let Voldermorts taunting get to him.

_'fuego' _Voldermort hissed sending burning flame at Dumbledore who managed to avoid it, the spell caught a death eater.

Harry watched the duel raged for what seemd like hours, neither of them firing any serious curses, it was a duel to prove strength, rather than to kill the other straight away. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning quickly, pointing his wand at the person behind him,

'Oh, sorry Professor McGonagall!'' he spoke quietly, lowering his wand.

''its OK, whats happening over there?'' she asked, Harry could see the worry in her eyes

''They have been dueling for a while now, nothings happened to either of them but they are getting tired.'' Minerva nodded and they stood and watched for a while untill Harry asked ''What's going on between you and Professor Dumbledore?'' the question shocked her, but she decided to tell him the truth

''Albus and I have been married for 20 years.'' she answered simply, suddenly Dumbledore was hit and he slumped on the ground. Harry moved round the trees standing behind where Dumbledore was lying.

''Well, well, well, the great Albus Dumbledore has finally fallen'' Voldermort walked closer to Albus, his wand pointed at the Headmasters chest. Harry could sense his Professor behind him crying silently.

Harry took a step forward, reveiling himself.

_'AVADA KEDAVRA! _

_**OK, chapter 3 finished, again I ask for 3 reviews before I update!**_


	4. Invitations

**OK, sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I was on holiday then I got writers block! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Sorry about all the spelling and grammatical errors in previous chapters but my checker had broken, its fixed now though!**

**OK, so, again I ask for 3 reviews, although I have GCSE's coming up, I will try to update regularly but they will be over in 2 months...then I have an extra long holiday so I will try to finish the story then!**

**Chapter 4**

**Invitations**

_suddenly Dumbledore was hit and he slumped on the ground. Harry moved round the trees standing behind where Dumbledore was lying._

_''Well, well, well, the great Albus Dumbledore has finally fallen'' Voldermort walked closer to Albus, his wand pointed at the Headmasters chest. Harry could sense his Professor behind him crying silently. _

_Harry took a step forward, revealing himself_

_**''AVADA KEDAVRA!''**_

The two wizards fired the killing curse at the same time, the curse that had killed Lilly and James, and many others before, and after. The worst curse ever. Harry didn't know what was happening, all he saw was Voldermort firing the curse at him as he fired it at Voldermort, then suddenly a sheild came up around Harry, looking to his left he saw Professor McGonagall holding the sheild in front of him. He watched as the curse he fired hit Voldermort.

A pillar of green light rose from where Voldermort stood. Then after it had gone a frail, limp body was left lying on the ground. Harry slowly moved over to the body. He felt numb, he had just killed the most evil wizard with one curse. He had used the worst curse you could use. He was shocked to see the body in front of him didn't look like Voldermort, no, it looked like an older version of Tom Riddle, Voldermorts human form. Harry looked over his shoulder just in time to see Minerva McGonagall drop limply to the side of her husband, he started to move over to his two Professors lying on the ground, when the clearing in which they were standing became surrounded by students and Order members. Harry didn't realize how much energy the killing curse took until he say his Godfather rushing towards him as he blacked out.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, he could tell he was in the hospital wing, he had ended up here many times before after fighting Voldermort, this time he knew he wouldn't be here again, for that reason anyway! Looking to his left he could see Sirius watching him worriedly and on his right Ron had his arm round Hermione.

''Ah, Harry, you're awake!'' his Godfather spoke first as Harry sat up.

''What happened?'' Harry asked, this time Ron answered

''You only killed Voldermort!'' Harry rolled his eyes

''Well, yeah, I know that, but how? I mean, I know I used the killing curse, but how?'' he looked to Sirius and Hermione for this one!

''Harry, wizards don't NEED to know how to cast a spell, if they really have to use a spell they can use it. Its complicated to explain, basically, you realized you needed to use that spell so you did.'' Sirius answered, Hermione and Ron nodded along.

''I understand.'' Harry replied slomlely ''So, why am I here?'' Harry asked lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

''Well, theres actually nothing the matter with you, the spell just took up alot of your energy. Madam Pomfrey says you'll be allowed out soon!' Hermione spoke for the first time. Harry nodded, he didn't feel ill.

A woman Harry didn't recognize approached the cubicle

''Ah, Sirius, I thought you'd be here!'' She was quite tall and skinny with long dark blonde hair

''Hello Harry, I'm Lucy, we haven't met before but I happen to be going out with your Godfather'' she carried on as Sirius blushed

''umm...yeah, I'll see you later Harry!'' Sirius stood up quickly and left

''He has a girlfriend?'' Harry asked shocked. Hermione and Ron nodded

''Yep, shes nice, there good together'' Hermione replied, Harry nodded.

''What about McGonagall and Dumbledore?'' Harry asked, rembering seeing the two professors lying on the floor jus before he passed out.

''Don't you mean 'Professor' McGonagall and 'Professor' Dumbledore Mr Potter?'' A strict Scottish voice asked. Making all 3 students and Sirius jump.

''Professor!'' Hermione squeaked, almost as if she was scared of the teacher ''I'm sure Harry didn't mean anything...'' Professor McGonagall raised her hand to stop Hermione.

''Its OK, Miss Granger, now, if you don't mind, could I have a private word with Mr Potter?'' she watched her students leave.

''Mr Potter.'' the strict teacher started ''How are you feeling?''

''I feel fine, Professor.'' Harry smiled at her, ''and thanks, for, well, you know.'' He adverted his eyes, almost embarrassed for thanking her, he didn't know why!

''Harry, its ok!'' McGonagalls voice soft ''I did what I had to do!'' she lifted his chin gently with her finger so he was looking at her, she could see tears in the young boys eyes. ''Harry, I care about you, I taught your parents, even though your father was a bit disruptive he was smart, as was your mother. I cared for them as well, I knew Lily had to put up with alot from her sister and I was there when she wanted to talk. I was constantly having to stick up for The Mauraders, prevent teachers taking points off them.''she smiled at the memory. ''Then they left the school, got married and joined the Order, against my will, but Al...Professor Dumbledore let them join. After, well...after they died.'' she could baily bring herself to say it, it was true she cared dearly for her former students. ''I took it upon myself to look after you. I never agreed with you living with the Dursleys, but Professor Dumbledore insisted, so I went with him, but even though I trusted your Headmaster, I kept an eye on you, in both my cat form and in human form. I visited Mrs Figg a number of times and got her to report back to me regularly. I never understood why untill last year when he told me of the Prophecy, now I understand why. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Professor Dumbledore and I would like to invite you to stay with us over the summer holidays, we'd understand if you don't want to, but the rest of the Order could stay there and Ron and Hermione.'' Harry couldn't believe what his teacher had just said, first about what she thought of his parents. Then she asked him to stay with her and the Headmaster over summer, with Sirius and the rest of the Order! Even if it would be with his teachers, it would be better that the Dursely's!

''OK, Professor, I will stay with you, if it isn't any trouble, that is!'' at this his Professor's face lifted into a rare smile

''it would be no trouble at all! It would be a pleasure to have you!'' she smiled at him, it would be really good to have him and the rest of the Order there, it was a big house and it did get lonely and quiet with out any children around.

''Professor, how is Professor Dumbledore? What happened to him?'' he asked finally.

''Don't worry Harry, he was stunned by Voldermort, that was all, at the moment he is trying to deal with the Ministry, Fudge has now quit leaving your Headmaster in charge to find a replacement.'' she smiled at Harry, who had even more questions

''Professor?'' He looked worried about asking this one ''Well, you and Professor Dumbledore have kept your marriage secret, is there anyone else who has?'' Minerva smiled at this

''Well, yes, Moody and Madam Pomfrey have been married for 30 years! You've already met their daughter, Lucy'' Harry didn't know what to say, his Godfather was going out with Moodys daughter!

''But...but...what in my 4th year, when Moody was captured...didn't she reliaze?'' Minerva grimaced

''No, she didn't, but Master Crouch had everyone fooled, he must have been studying Moody for a while.'' An awkward silence fell between the two people

''I'll go and have a word with Madam Popfrey and see if you can be allowed out of here, I personally hate being stuck in a hospital!'' Minerva spoke eventually, Harry had to agree, it was so boring!

After Minerva left Harry had plenty of time to think things through. The war was finally over, the most evil wizard had been killed, and Harry, a 6th year had done it! Then his transfiguration teacher had invited him to stay with her and her husband, the headmaster for the holidays! He was glad that no-one had been severely hurt and were all OK, especially the D.A. members, he had formed a kind of bond with them after teaching them for all that time.

''Right Mr Potter'' his thoughts were interrupted by the Medi-witch Madam Pomfrey, who he had also recently discovered was married, to none other than Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody and had a 25 year old daughter called Lucy who was going out with his Godfather! ''I think I can let you go now, but you must take it easily and I will see you at 5pm tomorrow for a check up!'' Madam Pomfrey continued.

''Thanks!'' Harry grinned at her, getting changed and rushing off to find Ron and Hermione to tell them about his professors offer.

**Thats chapter 4! I don't like this chapter as much as the others, anyway, R&R!**


	5. Authors Note

OK, its me ER-addict-iow, but with a diffrent name...its still me, honest!

Anyway, first off, appoligies for not updating and for what I'm about to do!

I have decided to stop writing this fanfic, for many reasons, mainly because I don't see it going anywhere, it will just end up being a load of rambles that dont really mean much. Also, after HBP, I tried to write but I found it really hard trying to write about a dead person!

So, anyway, thanks for all your great reviews! and don't worry, I have an AD/MM song-fic to post, with no spoliers to HBP as it was written before!


End file.
